


老师，我可以喜欢你吗？

by TiTiGS



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 银八老师×学生土方
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiTiGS/pseuds/TiTiGS
Summary: 银八老师×学生土方开头结尾也是写手挑战，具体是几我也不记得了。“我们在教室角落亲吻，像永远也不会结束的春天。有生之年，狭路相逢，终不能幸免。”
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 1





	老师，我可以喜欢你吗？

我们在教室角落亲吻，像永远也不会结束的春天。  
银时老师的吻带着淡淡的烟草味，即使他说那是棒棒糖，至少我验证过。这个事实让我在内心小小地雀跃了一下。  
我小心翼翼地将对他的喜欢藏在认真听课的好学生后面，其实我用目光无数次悄悄描摹他转过身板书的背影，他因为不好好穿衣服而露出来的白皙锁骨，他骨节分明的手指。  
也没有人知道每次他偷懒让我为他做事时我内心的喜悦，即使表面上我总是吐槽他“不好好履行班主任的职责”。  
昨天，我一如既往地去他的办公室送国文作业，一如既往地让他少抽点烟，一如既往地和他一起加班错过饭点去了学校附近的定食屋解决了晚饭，他一如既往点了腻死人的红豆盖饭。在将红豆和米饭的混合物放进嘴里的空档，银时老师看着正在准备烧酒的登势老板娘，用拂去薄尘般随意的声音说：“多串君很受欢迎哦？”  
我还以为他没喝酒就开启胡言乱语模式，于是半是敷衍半是认真地回道：“怎样？中年天然卷终于意识到自己不受欢迎的事实了吗？”  
其实银时老师算不上中年，据山崎的情报，这人也才27岁，只是那副眼镜无形中给了他年龄加成。而且他也并非不受欢迎，至少猿飞老师和月咏老师的表现不这么说。  
然而这事实只是让我更加烦躁，天然卷混蛋到底有多少后宫啊可恶。  
“唔，我受不受欢迎其实是和你没有关系的，多串君，明白的吧？”他转头，在热气氤氲的小店里瞟了我一眼，灯光描摹出的侧脸让我的呼吸停止了一瞬。  
我赶紧转头装作在吃蛋黄酱拌饭。  
“所以呢？”我不想承认，但是我隐隐约约感到他似乎知道了些什么，即使我从未向除自己以外的人透露过半个字，但我早就知道老师体察他人情绪的能力非凡。  
“所以啊……”他停住了手中的动作，掏出一支烟，“多串君还是适合可爱的同龄女孩子哦。”  
我没有像往常一样阻止他抽烟，不是对烟味的抵触突然消失了，而是我根本无暇组织，抑或我突然醒悟，原来他以前的妥协并非藏着对我的一星半点情感，而单纯只是尊重学生对他稍有些僭越的关心。  
只是，我像揪着最后一根救命稻草，那至少也有对学生的一点点喜爱吧？否则怎么会三番五次和我一起批改作业到错过饭点？又或者这只是对独居学生拐弯抹角的关心？又或者，他单纯只是找人来批改无论如何也批改不完的课后作业？  
那一瞬，各种想法汹汹而来，我却不知如何处理。  
我想对他低吼“谁要和可爱女孩子在一起，不要把你的糟糕想法加到我头上来好吗”这样安全又日常的句子，可是我总是有种紧迫感，好像面前的机会一旦失去，便像错过了半夜的末班车。  
我不想一个人在漆黑的夜里凄凉地走回家。  
于是我鼓起勇气道：“我不喜欢同龄女孩子，也请你不要回避事实，好好说话。”  
我听见他轻轻笑了一声。老师将手中的烟蒂按灭在烟灰缸中，转身一手撑着头，一手放在膝盖上，今天头一次真正地看着我。  
我知道他明白我话里的意思。  
奇怪的是，我既不感到难堪也没有多少羞耻，只是松了一口气，终于传达了自己的心情。我自暴自弃地想着，不管老师是接受（虽然这几乎不可能）或是拒绝我都接受，因为相信自己的感觉——并非是老师也喜欢我，而是相信他是个温柔的人，绝对不会粗暴地对待任何一个人对他的心意。  
换言之，一律温柔便意味着没有一个是看重之人。  
只是现下，我没有精力纠缠于此，我只是紧紧盯着那双红色的眼睛。即使是现在，那双眼睛中泛出的依然是温柔，深不见底的温柔，我不由得有些心慌。  
“啊……真是不可爱的小鬼。”这句话差点淹没在吵闹的定食屋里，不过老师看起来也没有一定要我听到的意思。  
他低下头，好像在思考该怎么对我说。  
“土方君，你都说了，我是个中年天然卷笨蛋，你是成绩优异的学习委员，我实在是看不出其中的关联。”  
“关联就是我喜欢老师。”  
我脱口而出。  
我也很吃惊，对于今天的自己。  
空气有一瞬间的停滞，接着，我看到老师的嘴角向上勾起。  
“青春期……”  
“你是想说青春期孩子的喜欢一文不值？就像一场感冒很快就会过去？还是跨越不了老师和未成年学生的名义？你真的在乎吗？可是如果你不确认，又怎么知道我不会一直喜欢下去呢？”我像上课回答问题般一口气将所有的想法都说了出来，成功看到了银时老师呆住的表情。  
“那个……土方同学你……”他明显想再以老师的身份说教几句，但是很明显，这个角色对懒散又不正经的他来说太有难度，于是他干脆放弃了挣扎，撑着头不知在想些什么。  
他不知道看着哪里，我看着他。  
银时老师小酌了几杯，现下温暖的气温让他有点昏昏欲睡，两片殷红嘴唇的嘴唇衬得他的肤色更加白皙。  
让我想要亲吻。  
“老师？”  
“嗯？”  
他转过头来看着我，刚刚有些睡意的眸子此刻已经恢复了清明。  
我不管不顾地向前，贴上了他的唇。  
比想象中的软。除此以外我再无其他感受，因为我僵住了，以前的经验好像通识课上学的无关痛痒的知识，在我吻上老师的那一刻全部作废，就只有我和老师。  
过了大概半辈子那么长的时间，银时老师抓住我的肩膀，分开了我和他。  
那双绯红的眼睛里有惊讶，甚至似乎有欲望，但我敢肯定，没有厌恶。  
银时老师看起来还想再说点什么，可他就像被红豆饭噎住了似的，他叹了口气，说，我送你回家。  
以前银时老师偶尔也送我回家，或者叮嘱我到家后发短信给他。这些唠叨的老妈子一般的行为曾一度让我觉得有些接受不能，后来逐渐明白，这些细节也许就是老师魅力的来源，是他温柔品质的实体化，是能实实在在让我感受到他的温度的举止。  
初春仍然带着些寒意，特别是晚上。迎面而来的夜风将人的头脑吹得有些过分清醒。  
我和老师安静地走在路上，谁也没提刚刚的那个吻。  
他不会是生气了吧？我暗暗想着。被学生强吻什么的，的确很没面子啊。可是他没有马上推开我，这又说明什么呢？这是不是说明他至少不讨厌我？  
一心沉浸于脑内发问的我丝毫没发现我家已经到了，直到银时老师拉住我的衣领。  
“喂，你家到了，还想往哪儿跑。”银时老师的声音恢复了平日里的漫不经心。  
我突然萌生了一种奇怪的预感，也许他会将刚刚发生的一切当成夏日祭上的烟花，也许他会认为这只是一个学生青春期的胡闹……  
我转身，由于我和老师的身高一样，所以我能够平视着他。  
“老师，和我交往吧。”  
我努力看着他的双眼，天知道我有多么想移开视线。  
可是他只是伸出手，摸了摸我的头，说了句晚安便离开了。  
什么嘛，还是当我是小孩子吗。

于是，我难得地失眠了。  
我翻来覆去，细细咀嚼银时老师的一言一行，他说的话，他说话时的神情，他的迟疑，他柔软的嘴唇，他的眼睛，他的味道，他的全部。

第二天，我带着黑眼圈来学校，还被总悟嘲笑：“土方君昨晚很忙哦。”  
我一点也不忙，我只是需要时间整理一下对银时的感情。他的反应让我陷入了迷茫，一时间我也不知道该用什么态度去对待他。  
明明没有明确回绝，却让我感觉和他之间的距离不仅没有变小，还有扩大的趋势。  
除了必要的送作业拿成绩单之类的事，我决定尽力避开天然卷笨蛋。  
所以，当放学后银时老师，不，银时把我堵在教室，问我要去干什么的时候，我的大脑当机了。  
这家伙真的决定当作什么也没发生过，接着让我去批改作业吗！  
反应过来的我试图一言不发地通过他身后的门。  
直到他把我拦下了。  
“啊，闹什么别扭呢多串君？”他放下手中的课本和教案，伸手隔在我和门之间。“不会在害羞吧？”  
被强吻的是他又不是我，我紧张个什么劲儿。  
“没有。”  
“那我们去改作业吧~”  
我不说话。  
教室里的空气有一瞬的冻结，直到银时将我按在了教室的墙上。  
“喂，你……”  
我话还没说完，就被银时吻住。  
这是个真正的吻，和我昨天的那个比起来。老师撬开我的嘴唇，舌头带着侵略性，舔舐着我的牙齿，舌头，撕扯着我的嘴唇。我们争夺着口中的空气，在我快要窒息的瞬间，他终于放开了我。  
我将下巴搁在他的肩膀上，就像真正的恋人那样。我被他的吻弄得晕晕乎乎，丧失了一半思考的能力。  
这个吻的感觉实在是太好了，好到我一辈子都不想忘记。  
我抱住银时，微微喘着气。  
我听到他从胸腔里发出了很闷的一声笑。  
“果然还是孩子呢……”  
听到他这样说，我的心猛地一沉。  
“本来想等到你毕业再说，可是你这一副受了委屈的样子，觉得不能再等下去了啊。”  
什，什么？  
“不管你是不是小孩子，都没关系的，因为那都是你，土方十四郎啊。成熟也好，幼稚也罢，都是你，总有一天，你会成长起来的，不用为了我那么着急地成为大人。我喜欢的不是怎样的你，只是你。”  
我感到他轻轻握住我的肩膀，那双绯红色的双眸透过镜片温柔地注视着我。  
我一时不知该说些什么，又或者语言在此时也无法形容我的心情。  
“我们交往吧，土方十四郎。”  
“好，银时。”  
我再一次紧紧抱住面前的人，让全身都笼罩着草莓牛奶的甜味。  
有生之年，狭路相逢，终不能幸免。

**Author's Note:**

> 是我写的第一篇银魂同人，3.30写的，还挺有纪念意义（？）


End file.
